Monkey King and His prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moments of the King and Prince of tennis bringing two rival schools together. They face obstacles along the way of their very beginnings to the sad moments then pure happiness of being together forever. Royal Pair
1. Chapter 1

****

Arashi: The next pairing, Royal pair, that will be done in a series of one shots varying of the rates of K-T though all the M's will most likely be uploaded on their own. There will be other pairings feature also in this fic. The first I think four or five are dealing with Ryoma is younger and use to know Atobe when he lives in America.

****

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.

Summary- Moments of the King and Prince of tennis bringing two rival schools together. They face obstacles along the way of their very beginnings to the sad moments then pure happiness of being together forever. Royal Pair

* * *

Monkey King and his Prince

Chapter 1- Summer Nap

Shifting on his feet, the three and a half Ryoma Echizen stares helplessly at dark blue eyes of the older boy standing in front of him. The boy asks seriously taking in the small bruise on the pale cherubic cheek, "What happen, Ryo?"

"Nothing Kei" Ryoma answers softly, unable to move his eyes away from his friend.

Keigo nods before looking around until his dark blue eyes land on the group of boys near his age, five going on six laugh their heads off throwing a very familiar hat. The same hat that his best friend hardly takes off as it is. It's a gift from his father if he remembers correctly. He smiles softly turning to the boy who stares more sadly at the group tossing his beloved hat around.

"I'll get it back for you and a can of juice." the boy promise the younger who turns to him eyes wide with joy and hope.

"Really?" Ryoma ask softly shifting slightly before hugging Keigo, "Could it be Ponta?"

The dark gray hair boy nods stalking towards the group. They hurt his little Ryoma-chan. They cause him to resort to tears. No he, Keigo Atobe isn't one happy boy until he sees Ryoma Echizen smile. He taps the older boy's shoulder who turn to look at him with annoy expression.

"What do you want Atobe?" the auburn hair boy ask haughtily flicking the cap in his hands.

"I want that hat, Thomas." Keigo growls darkly hating the boy before him more, Thomas Yakima a royal pain in his side ever since his father join the board.

"Why should I give this hat to you?" Thomas growls out holding the said hat out.

"Because it ain't your's!" Keigo all but snarls.

The boy smirks replying cockily, "So what? What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Keigo answers punching the older boy in the nose making him drops the hat.

He quick it up as the other's friends shifts away from him. His dark blue eyes harden and darken to a storm on the ocean as he gazes around waiting to see who else. Glad to see no one else is going to stop him he turns around walking to Ryoma who stares wide eyes.

He calls over his shoulder making the boys quake with fear, "Don't make me tell my daddy to fire your's so scram."

Like little cockroaches they scat making Keigo Atobe grinning like a mad man. Oh he'll tell the truth what happen to his and Ryoma's parents. He places the hat on the black hair ink with greens watching the Topaz eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"Thank you Kei," the toddler whispers hugging his best friend.

"No problem Ryo." He whispers back walking to their tree sitting down before placing the smaller boy next to him. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll watch over you."

Ryoma nods feeling sleepy falling fast asleep. Keigo watch the small chest go up and down. There is no way he'll trade Ryoma up for anyone. He yawns before curling around Ryoma in a protective manner enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin, the breeze in the air and sounds of life continuing. That's how their parents found the children a few hours later. Ryoma having his small hand holding on to Keigo's light blue shirt while sucking his thumb. Keigo on the other hand have an arm around the small boy's waist along with his head on top of the black-green mess. The light breathing of the two boys' gets their respective parents to smile at the cute sight.

* * *

**Arashi: I'll admit Atobe may be out of character right now but this is when he's a kid. Ryoma be the same and he's a very happy child that's shy. I hope everyone will enjoy this one-shot and this collection of Royal one shots. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to the Zoo, Part 1: Arriv

****

Arashi: I'm glad many of you guys enjoy the first one shot of the Royal collection. The next several still will have kid Ryoma and Atobe. Here is the next one.

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.

Summary- Moments of the King and Prince of tennis bringing two rival schools together. They face obstacles along the way of their very beginnings to the sad moments then pure happiness of being together forever. Royal Pair

* * *

Monkey King and his Prince

Chapter 2- Trip to the Zoo, Part 1: Arriving

Shifting in his seat in the booster seat, Ryoma scowls trying to gaze out the window. Sitting next to him smiling a bit, Keigo touches his arm in a kind manner whispering, "Its going to be fun, Ry. A trip to the Zoo! Think of all the animals we get to see."

"Yup though wish we can get there faster," Ryoma replies pouting getting his friend to smirk at the impatient tone.

Keigo shakes his head glancing out the window as Rinko parks the car. She glance back at the three kids in the backseat then her husband in the passenger seat. She ask them simply, "Ready to go into the zoo?"

Ryoma's eyes brightens up happily nodding quickly getting his older brother to laugh gleefully. Ryoga unbuckles himself as well as Keigo who stares around the entrance hearing the animals. He tries to stand still rather thankful that the Echizens are willing for him to come along and letting him stay with them for a couple weeks due to his parents out of town. He tilts his head as a small body collides with him making him turn around with a smile.

Ryoma giggles a bit just as Ryoga grabs the boy's hand and Keigo takes his other hand keeping the smaller one in between them. The proud parents of Ryoga and Ryoma just smile seeing the sight how protective and caring Ryoga is. Who knows what can possible happen at the day in the zoo.

Nanjiroh quickly pays for the admission as Rinko ask the kids, "Where did you guys want to go see first?"

"I wanna see the Monkey!"

"Lion, please."

"Hm…Tigers, lions," The last voice chips in getting the younger ones to look at him before continue their squabble of what to see first.

"Monkey!"

"Lion!"

Ryoga smirks again replying, "Bear."

The parents shakes their heads trying not to laugh at the scene figuring they can see most of the animals in the zoo on this trip. Things will most likely be relaxing or so they hope with Ryoma, Keigo and Ryoga together.

* * *

**Arashi: This one didn't want to come out. This little trip will come into a few more one shots though haven't figure the amount. ^^; Please read and review.**


End file.
